The purpose of this study is to 1) test the effectiveness of specialized medical therapy (specifically potassium citrate - Urocit-K) on promoting the passage of stone fragments after completion of extracorporeal shock wave litho-tripsy treatment and 2) assess the efficacy of a modified out-patient, metabolic evaluation to be performed in conjunction with the lithotripsy procedure.